Choosing a Destiny
by Arilliope87
Summary: This is Her Eyes, but the title wasn't going where the story was. Set 2 years post Chosen. Buffy and Faith have become closer and now they have to find out what true love means to them. Chapter 10 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and never will. Damn Joss and stealing my fun.

The musky sent of alcohol, sweat, smoke and just a hint of vanilla lingers where she once stood. I just want to stay here and let the smell envelope me forever, but I can't. Her smoky, chocolate brown eyes, are the kind of eyes you can get lost in. Can't I just stay trapped in those soulful eyes forever? No, I have a job to do, and so does she. We're the chosen two, and we have to save the world, a lot.

It's been 5 years since she has tried to harm anyone. 5 years that I've pretended to hate her but secretly lo-... No,I can't feel that way. She's a girl and I'm a girl. Feelings there would be a bad thing, a very bad thing. But, just looking at her body, gets me lost in my thought. Which I think is actually happening right now because she's giving me the strangest look.

"Yo B! I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. You ok?" Her screaming pulls me out of my trance, and I pull out the same excuse I always give her when I space out.

"Yeah, my brain must be overstressed from all this work. Sorry to scare you."

**Faith's POV**

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." Yeah, I know she's lying, but what do I say?

'Hey I know you have the hot's for me and I have the hot's for you so let's screw.'

No, I can't say that to be, she's too fragile. I could never say that.

I could always read B, now more that ever. And ever since 3 months ago, when I heard her moaning out my name in pleasure during one of her dreams, I've known how much she's wanted me, which is half of how much I want her.

She's too scared to act on her feelings, and I'm scared of what she'll do to me if I act on mine... Wait, I'm not scared, but then again she sure as hell can punch.

"Hey B. Can I ask you something?" I finally ask.

"Sure." She replies with no hesitation.

"What's really wrong? That excuse only works if you use it just once."

**Buffy's POV**

Damn, she can read me so well. Does that mean she knows? No, she can't know. Think Buffy, think.

"Ok, I haven't been sleeping so well with Dawn going off to college and with Spike being alive and human at that.(Yeah, that's right. Spike turned human instead of Angel because 1) Spike went and fought for his soul but Angel was cursed with it, and 2) I like Spike better) It's just made my mind wander." That's the truth. Well, besides the fact that a certain brunette has been in my thoughts, not to mention my dreams, all the time. A lot of distraction, it leaves no time for sleep.

**Faith's POV**

Gotta hand it to her, she does well under pressure. and looks hot to boot.

"B, you don't have to lie to me. We're sister slayers girlfriend, you can tell me anything and I won't ever judge you because of it." And that was true, oh now I'm starting to sound all mushy in my head. Quick! Subject change. "Ok, dropping this touchy-feely moment, I got a rep to protect. Wanna go slay something?"

"Sure."

And with that we go off on patrol and I leave the discussion there, for now.

A/N: Ok, Yes Spike turned human because he fought for his soul and Angel was cursed with his. Please let me know if I should go on or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and I never will. tear

Author notes: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've actually had everything written, I've just been busy with school and work. I'll try to update sooner.

A.N. 2: Thanks for the reviews. The more reviews I get the faster the updates will be. Now on with the story.

Italics are when they are talking to themselves. It was getting confusing without them. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Buffy's POV**

Slaying just isn't fullfilling as it once was. There's not alot to fight for anymore. Dawn's away safely, well as safe as any 19 year old can be, at college. Willow is in England with Giles because after she broke up with Kennedy she needed to go back and re-learn some of her control issues she had. Andrew went to go back to school, but I think that he just wanted to follow Dawn to try and be more than a friend to her. And the potentials, well not so potential anymore, all went off to do their own thing. That just leaves Faith, Xander, and me here to defend Cleveland, which is pretty slow for a Hellmouth.

If I could, I would just stop slaying, and just let everyone else deal with it. But I can't, I know all the things that go bump in the night and I can't stop being who I am.

"Hey, B! Are ya gonna help me slay these demons or stay lost in your thoughts all night? 'Cause if they're hot and sweaty thoughts, you can take all the time you need.

She flashes me a sexy smile.._ No not sexy.. Evil.. That's what it was, evil_. "Well, Faithy." I start, "If you can't defend off two little demons by yourself, than maybe you're getting a little slow."

**Faith's POV**

"Slow? I can take things slow if you want, makes everything more pleasurable." I flash her another of my sexy smiles and I can see a blush start to appear as she looks as if she's going back into her thoughts. Oh, just great, noe she thinks about sex while I'm getting the shit getting kicked out of me. Now she comes to my rescue, as I scream out in pain as one of the demons breaks my arm. Slayer healing will fix that one in no time, but I'm transfixed as my knight in shining armor, well more like leather pants and a skin tight shirt.. Great, now I'm thinking about sex. Come on Faith, fight the demons and then sex.

B takes off the head off one of the demons while I work on dismembering mine. Even for a slayer like me, these demons just seem a little too strong to be ordinary.

"Well thanks B, I thought you were just gonna let me get beaten to death."

"No, I wouldn't want anything to beat up that body of yours," I raise my eyebrows, telling her to continue on that path, " I mean, unless I'm the one doing the pounding. Damn, that doesn't sound right either."

"It's ok B, I know you want me. I don't need the slayer connection to tell that you yern for me, I can see it in your eyes. You know all you have to do is say when, where, and how har- Buffy! Duck!"

**Buffy's POV**

_Can she really tell, am I that dense? Wait she called me Buffy, she never does that. OW! That hurt. _I look down and there is a sword sticking out from my stomach and there is red and green stuff on it. _I know that red stuff is blood, but what about the green? No time to think, just pass out._

**Faith's POV**

"Buffy!" I rush over to her, and there is no sign of the demon anywhere. Don't worry about him though, just worry about your girl.

_She's not your girl though._

_I know but I need to help her._ I check for her pulse, it's still there but weak, and getting weaker. I pick her up, which is kind of difficult with my arm but she's not heavy at all. I reach into my pocket and grab my phone.

"X-man, 911, get to the hospital ASAP, and call little D."

"Already gone Faith. Take good care of her until ya get there."

"Always."

I hang up the phone and start to panic. "I just realized how much I need her. Please don't take her away now."

_Faith, calm down and get her help. Freaking out is not an option here_

"Ok, I'm calm. Which way to the hospital?"

_Left, Faith._

"Ok, I'm good. I just need to get her there before my starts to really hurt."

As soon as I'm on my way, only one thing is going through my mind.

_Even if it kills me B, I'll make sure those things will never touch you again._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss is God! He owns the rights not me.tear But I do own this story.

A. N.: I guess I should have put this in earlier but if you don't like the idea of two girls together then DON'T read this! Thanks for all the reviews and no I don't have the whole story written out. I'm just writing as it goes. I've had writers block and I really had no idea where this was going, but know I have an idea of how it should go. This chapter is not going to be in POV's like it previously was, although there is one POV. I got bored witting that way. Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!

A. N. 2: Please R&R.. I don't like to beg, I don't do that very well.

Chapter 3

**Hospital **

"She's lost a lot of blood, but she is recovering nicely. She's still unconscious and she should be for quite some time. You may go and see her, but only one at a time. We still don't know how she's going to react when she wakes up and we don't want to crowd her and scare her. Even though she's recovering very fast, there is one thing that is still bothering me."

"What is it Doc? Tell it to me straight." Faith stated. She was scared for her sister slayer and didn't want a sugar coated diagnostic.

"Well, you said that this happened due to a misunderstanding in a gang fight, correct?"

"Wha- oh yeah, yeah." Faith retorted, recalling her well rehearsed lie.

"Well, when doing the diagnostic, we found a foreign agent in her blood."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's like a poison or something, right?" Xander squeaked, speaking up for the first time since the doctor arrived.

"Well I knew that. I'm not a blonde! I just meant what does that mean for B?" Faith exclaimed, pissed at Xander for thinking she was as stupid as some of his former girlfriends.

"Well, that's just it. We're not exactly sure what it is. It could be just an allergic reaction to the type of knife that was used, or something else entirely. We have some of our nurses looking into it. But, we think that it's just a passing thing. Her systems are fighting off whatever this is extremely well. We believe that if she wakes up in the next couple of days, that she'll not 100 herself, but she will be in a couple of weeks. In the odd chance she does wake up and she does still have the agent in her system, I just wanted to let you know why she will act the way she does."

"Is that all?" Xander asked knowing Buffy could, and will, fight off whatever is in her system.

"Yes, you may go and visit her now. Remember only one at a time, until she wakes up and we have a chance to check her out. She's in room 117 B." The doctor stated as he walked away from the duo.

"Thanks Doc." Faith breathed out, wondering what the hell those demons had done to her B.

"Faith, you should go first. I know how much both of you hate hospitals. Maybe with you there, she'll get better faster. Besides, I gotta call Dawnie and give her an update, she's probably going off the walls not knowing anything."

"Thanks X-man. Tell little D that I'm doing my best to keep big sis outta trouble. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time." He said to no one realizing that the dark haired slayer had already left to see Buffy.

Ever since losing his eye, Xander thought that he wouldn't be able to see things like he used to. But, living with Buffy and Faith for almost 3 years now, he realizes that he can see things the way he used to, if not more clearly. Neither of them knew that he knew, but he could see the looks they give each other when the other isn't looking. He knew how they felt and he also knew that they we're both so stubborn that neither of them will admit to the other how they were feeling.

_I bet I can fix that. Give them a couple of days and this incident will help them come around. _Xander thought to himself thinking that if they didn't soon, he might just have to intervene in a not so good way. He loved them both, well he loved Buffy and he could tolerate Faith, and as long as Faith is what Buffy wanted then he was happy. Hell, one of his best friend was already choosing the fairer sex, why not the other one while they were at it. That means just more fantasies for Xander to enjoy.

"Ok, no more of those thought. I better call Dawnie to let her know the sitch." Xander said to himself.

**Buffy's Hospital Room **

Faith walked in and had to take a ragged breath. There was the slayer, yes, B will always be The slayer in my eyes, laying in the bed looking so fragile. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines that beeped every so often to let everyone know she was still apart of this world. Her hair was matted and she looked as though she had been to hell and back. She had a bruise on her left cheek, where the demons had gotten a lucky punch in, and she had a bandage wrapped around her stomach where the sword had come through. That's when Faith noticed it was in the same spot where the Uber vamp had hit her also.

_Damn, B. Even when you're unconscious, you can still take my breath away. Come on, you've lived through this before. I know you can pull through, no you WILL pull through. _

"Hey B, how's it going? Ok, I know that's lame but you know I was never good with the conversation skills." Faith looked around the room and noticed a chair. She pulls it over to Buffy's bed and takes a seat.

"It's all my fault B, if I had only concentrated on the kill, this would've never happened. But you're just so damn distracting, looking sexy as hell after slaying. I just got lost in my thoughts and I didn't even see that third demon. I know you probably can't hear me, so I have no idea why I'm saying this. I'm just hoping that this will help me move on." Faith looked down and took Buffy's hand in hers.

"B, if you can hear me, please just squeeze my hand." Nothing. "Oh, well I hope you do hear this and you just can't respond. I need to say this and I better do it fast before I loose the balls to say it, figuratively speaking. Back when we first met, the reason I went to the mayor, was because of you. I was jealous. Me and you were getting along so well, and then Angel showed up and everything went to hell from there. You see, I was totally and completely in love with you, and I still am. Why else do you think I asked you to homecoming? Then, when soul boy came back, you dropped me to the curb. And then that night with Alan happened. Up until that moment, I thought that we were finally getting somewhere. B, I was so scared and I just needed you to be there for me, but you never completely were. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you my feelings sooner, but I just couldn't.

"I went to jail for you, hoping that you would be proud of me for doing the right thing. I even came back to Sunnydale for you. I just needed to see you one more time to see if I still felt the same way. I did and I couldn't leave you. I know I never deserved it, but all I ever wanted was your approval of me. I did everything I did because of you. No, that's not true, it's all because I loved you. I still do. I want you to forgive me for not telling you sooner, but I was afraid of your reaction. I love you. I love you, Buffy Anne Summers. Now I better go and let X-man see ya. I'll be back, I love you." With one finally squeeze to Buffy's hand and a single tear running down her cheek, Faith was up and walking to the door.

_I hope it's still dark out. I wanna find that demon and fuck it up for B_. As Faith walked out of the room, she thought she heard something._ It's just my imagination...Running away with me. Damn, now that song is stuck in my head_. And with that, she was out to meet Xander.

**Buffy's POV of Faith's confession **

(These are all Buffy's thoughts, so I don't really think there is a point to putting it all in italics)

Faith's coming. I could sense her all the way down the hall. I know when she walks into the room, cause I can see her. Even though my eyes are closed, I can see every little detail. That's a new ability I never knew I had, must be a slayer thing. I saw her take a sharp intake of breath when she first saw me, and now, I can hear her thoughts? What the hell? I know that's not a slayer ability, but it doesn't matter, she thinks I'm beautiful. Yah me!

She's talking now, and now she's right next to my bed. Of course it's not your fault, Faith. It's my fault for being sexy? That's new, I'm gonna have fun with this.

Now she grabs my hand, and my heart beats a little bit faster. She asks me to squeeze her hand, but nothing is happening. I'm just so weak I don't have the energy to. I want so bad to wake up ant tell her I can hear her, but I can't so I'll just listen. Why is she blaming me for the mayor. Did she just say she loves me? Well that explains Homecoming. Oh, I never meant to toss you to the curb, I was just scared of my feelings for you. I felt the same way. Oh my god! I loved Faith, I'm in love with Faith, why couldn't I figure this out before? Oh, because I was a homophobe. It figures it takes me to get hurt to realize how I feel. She's starting to cry. This is so hard for her, god just wake up and tell her how you feel. Great now she's leaving and I'm already missing her hand in mine.

"Faith." I barely breath out and didn't even realize I said anything. Now I'm exhausted. I should try and sleep so I can see her soon.

TBC

A. N.: So, what do you think? I hope this is as good as I tried to make it. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: Even though I wish I did, I do not own these characters. They are simply pawns I borrowed from Joss so I can have my own fun.

A/N: I changed the title becasue Her Eyes didn't fit to where my story was going. You should understand by this chapter what the title means.

A/N 2: Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day! I'm sorry this update is taking so long but something is wrong with my computer and I can't seem to upload my stories. If you like this fic you should check out my other Buffy/Faith fic 'Won't Say I'm In Love'. Please R&R!

Chapter 4

"God damn, fucking bastard demons." Faith muttered, as she walked to the waiting room towards Xander. She couldn't understand why Buffy was still not awake. It bugged her, and pissed her off at the same time. _And a pissed off slayer is not someone to mess with._

"Hey!" Xander shouted, relieved to see Faith finally coming out of the room, "Any change?" he asked, a little to enthused. Being alone in a hospital waiting room was starting to get to him, and he hated the fact that all he can do is sit and wait for answers.

"None, still the same. I'm gonna go slay before the sun comes up. Seeing B like that got me itching for some action. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find those demons and take everyone of their heads off."

"I get it. Go and punch them once for me. If anything changes, you'll be the first one I call."

"Thanks X-man. Did Dawn say anything?"

"Yeah. She has finals tommorrow, but once they're over with, she's on the first flight back."

"And Red?"

"She's still unreachable. I left her and Giles a message, but hopefully there's nothing to really worry them about."

"OK. Well I'm just gonna..." she pointed outside and left without another word being said.

"Great, now I get to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while I wait for the Buffster to wake up. Yeah me." Xander exclaimed as he got prepared to enter his best friends room.

**Graveyard**

"Ok..hmmm.. If I was a ugly green demon who was celebrating his kill, or supposed kill, where would I be?"

_Well, you would probably be back at your apartment playing Playstation. Either that or at the Bronze._

"That aint me anymore. I've changed! Get the fuck outta my head already!"

_Sure thing, firecracker. But I'll always be with you. No matter how much you think you changed. I'll still be here for you in the end._

Faith somehow knew that the Mayor's voice would always be there. No matter what she did, it always was there trying to get her to revert back to her old ways.

"That will never happen. I will never hurt Buffy ever again. So just leave me be!" Faith screamed, realizing that arguing with herself was helping anyone. "Now, green demons...hmmm, well I guess I should start at the scene of the crime." And with that Faith started towards the cemetary.

**Inside a cave**

"Master, we have accomplished our mission.. But the second slayer was stronger than we thought." The demon that ran away explained.

"She's supposed to be strong, that's why THEY need her. She should be here momentarily, Jano. Our debt will be repayed and we will return home."

"But master, the dark one killed Kaby, I will not let his death go unavenged."

"You both knew the reprucussions of coming here. Kaby's death will not be avenged unless you want to deal with them." the master demon spoke as he stepped closer to Jano. "We need the slayers alive so THEY can get what THEY want. You try to interfere with that and I will make sure your whole family suffers." The demon explained as he leered towards his minon.

"I understand master."

"Now leave me, the dark one shall be arriving soon and I need to face her alone."

"Yes master." The other demon said as he started to retreat further into the cave.

**Outside the cave**

"Hmm.. of all of my two years of patrolling Clevland, I've never seen this cave before." Faith pondered as she strolled towards the newly found cave.

"Hello?" Faith questioned as she stood just inside the cave. Only getting her echo as a response, she decided to venture more into the mysterious cave.

What she saw next made her gasp. She came to an opening that smelled of rotting flesh and garbage combined. She had to choke back the bile that was threatning to come up. All that she could make out was a couple of skulls with an unfamiliar ooze dripping from them. She quickly regained her composure and jumped right back into her cocky attitude.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I know you're in here, I can smell ya."

"Faith. It's about time you showed up. I figured I would see you a lot sooner. So, how's your Buffy doing?"

Faith, somewhat caught off guard, just stared into the direction the eerie voice came from. Hoping to see where the smell was coming from.

"What? No snappy comeback? I expected more out of you." The voice taunted her.

"I didn't come here to talk. No show your ugly ass face, so I can kick your demon ass."

"Tsk, tsk. There will be none of that." The voice said as it stepped out into some of the light coming from the candles. It's hideous green skin looked as though it was just barely hanging onto the body. It's green eyes and yellow teeth made him even more grotesque. There looked like some kind of amor around it's chest, but that's all Faith could make out. "You won't kill me."

"Oh, I won't?" Faith asked cockily.

"Not if you want your precious Buffy to die." This stopped Faith in her tracks. She had been inching closer to the demon, while searching for her knife, which happened to be up her sleeve. She immediatly grew worried, wondering if it was the right choice to leave Buffy alone in the hospital. "Don't worry, dark one. No harm will come to here, as long as you cooroperate. Now that I know I have your full attention I will explain.

"I was brought here by a higher power, to show you two things. Buffy, also, was to be instilled with a new ability. We gave her the gift to help her see things she wouldn't normaly see. It's only for a little bit, though. Once she sees what she's meant to see, it will leave her. We mean no harm to you, because it will be our heads on the line if something did happen."

"So what do I get to see?" Faith questioned as she backed further into the wall. Even though he said he means no harm, he was still a demon. He didn't look to friendly, especially now since he was smiling.

"Ah, I am to show you two possibilites of what is to come. It is up to you to choose which road to go down."

"And how am I supposed to see?"

"Like this." the demon said as it closed the gap and outstreched its ugly demon hand. He pushed it into her chest until it couldn't anymore.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Faith screamed out as the pain and the visions engulfed her. Two life flashed before her eyes, both were filled with sadness and loss. Neither one of them looked too appealing to Faith as the demon pulled it's hand from her chest and she collapsed to the ground.

"The decsion is now yours. You know the outcome of both scenarios and you must choose."

"What if I don't like what I saw?" Faith squeaked out, afraid of what will happen.

"Doesn't matter. It will happen whether you like it or not, Now leave me, I believe that your slayer is about to wake up."

Faith, still a little disorented, left the cave to go to Buffy's side. _Damn, I need a smoke._ She thought as she reached into her jacket and produced one, And with a cigarette hanging from her lips, she proceeded back to the hospital.

**Meanwhile, back in the cave**

"So?" the master demon spoke to the air.

"Well done. Your debt has been repayed. I will not need your services anymore. I will return you back to your homeland. Jano, your brother's death will not be in vain. His life will be restored and he will be awaiting your arrival back at your homeland."

"Thank you, ma'am." And with that, the two demons disappeared, leaving only one figure behind. The figure smiled as she walked more into the light.

"Everything is going according to plan." The obvious female voice says, as her face comes into the light. It's Cordelia.

TBC

A/N 3: So? How did I do. Just to let you know, I've only seen bits and peices of AtVS season 5. I only know that Spike showed up there as a ghost and eventually becomes corporeal. So I decided that Cordy should wake from her coma and go back to being a higher being, only not the way she was in the beginning of AtVS season 4. She might come more into play later on. I'm still just writing this as it goes. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I'm just borrowing all the characters until I'm done having my fun.

A/N: I know it's been a long time since my last update. I've had some personal issues to deal with. I'm in the process of moving in with my friend and I'm trying not to lose my job because I'm dating the boss' son. I really had writer's block and then I found some inspiration in a song and I continued writing. I may have the song come in to play in a later chapter.

A/N 2: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! Please R&R!

Chapter 5

"B's ok. She's gonna be fine. I won't let anything that demon says come true." Faith kept replaying this mantra over and over again in her head as she raced back to the hospital. It was nearly dawn, and the sun was beginning to show itself on the horizon.

"Maybe I should call the Xan-Man. Make sure B didn't wake up while he snoozing in a chair." As she finished her third cigarette she fished her cell phone out of her pocket and hit her second number on speed dial (Buffy's the first one).

"I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm stating to feel ya boy..." Is what startled not only the sleeping Xander, but also the nurse who was checking Buffy's vitals. Xander flashed an apologetic smile as flipped open his phone, already knowing who it was.

"Faith. How many times do I have to tell ya to leave my ringtones alone?"

"Oh come off it Xan. You know you love that song. You sing it in the shower all time."

"Ok. I admit it, will you leave my phone alone now?"

"Sure. How's B holding up?"

Xander looked up to ask the nurse but she had already left to check on other patients. "She's the same."

"Oh." The sound of defeat heavy in her voice. "Well, I'm on my way back now. You can take a break. Get some z's or get something to eat."

"That sounds good. How did the demon hunt go?"

Should I tell Xander about the demon? He'll freak if I tell him what I saw. "It didn't go according to plan. I'll tell ya everything once I talk to the G-man and B. I think something big is going down."

"Ok. Sounds like some fun research ahead. Yah us."

"Don't worry. Everything will be five by five." I hope.

"You're right. See ya."

"Bye." And with that she hung up her phone and took the long way back to the hospital to clear her head.

Twenty minutes and a pack of cigarettes later, Faith strolled into the hospital. Her face had scratches all over it, nothing slayer healing wouldn't fix in a couple hours. Her clothes looked like she had slept in them even though she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Xander wasn't any better looking.

The sight that greeted Faith brought a smile to her face. Xander had come out into the waiting room, curled up into a chair, and had fallen fast asleep. Faith was half tempted to leave him there and have someone else have the pleasure of waking him up, but she thought better of it.

"Xander." Faith stated gently while shaking him. "C'mon. Go home and go sleep in your nice, comfy bed."

"Huh?" Xander exclaimed sleepily as he gradually woke up.

"Go home. You fell asleep. I'll look after B and if anything changes, you'll be the first one I call."

"Oh, ok. You know you should get some sleep too. You've had less than me."

"Not until I know she's ok."

"You should just tell her how you feel when she wakes up." Xander stated as he got out of his chair and stretched.

"What are you going on about Xan?"

"I may have only one eye, but I can tell you dig her. I used to be apart of the admire Buffy from afar club and I know the tell tale signs. And if I know the Buffster like I think I do, you'll be surprised by what she has to say about it."

"I really have-"

"Yeah you do." Xander interrupted as he started heading for the door. " I already have one best friend that's gay. It wouldn't surprise me if it turns out that both of them are gay."

"Xan.."

"Have fun and remember what I said."

"Xan! Wait!" But he was long gone. Faith knew that she could never be subtle with her sexual innuendos, but she never thought that Xander would see through her. "I know Xander's right." Faith stated to herself, "and that's what I'm afraid of."

TBC

A/N 3: So, what did ya think? Sorry it's short but I thought that I shouldn't leave you guys hanging anymore. I already know what's going to happen next so I promise my next update will be up sooner. Especially now that my Internet is turned back on. I'm gonna give you guys a little preview of what's gonna happen next. Kinda like a teaser.

Faith pours her heart out to Buffy, again, but this time Buffy wakes up. Dawn, Andrew, Giles, and Willow will be arriving shortly and Faith and Buffy discuss their demon problems. Will Buffy tell Faith about her revelation? Will Faith tell Buffy how she feels now that Buffy's awake? You'll have to read to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update. I know I said last time my updates would be faster but my boyfriend went into the hospital a week after I posted and he's still in there. I've not been able to write, but he's starting to get better now so I finally could write. I hope that this will makes a good holiday gift for you all, and I hope to update again before the year is over.

**Chapter 6**

Faith hesitantly walked back into Buffy's room for the second time that morning. Xander's words were still lingering in the back of her mind, but so was the vision she was given by the demon. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place and had no idea what would be for the best.

As she walked into Buffy's room, Faith saw something that took her breath away. Buffy no longer looked vulnerable and pale, in fact she looked just the opposite. It seemed as if she had just been sleeping, there wasn't even a mark on her. Not even slayer healing was that fast, but Faith just thought that maybe it wasn't as bas as she thought.

"Hey B. How ya holdin up?" As Faith expected, she doesn't get an answer in return. Finding her chair in the same place, she takes a seat, grabs Buffy's hand and continues. "Dawnie's on her way up here. She's really worried about you. Oh, and don't worry she explained to the school that there was a family emergency so she won't be behind.

"You know, it's really weird seeing you lying here in this hospital. I'd gladly take your place in a heartbeat 'cause you're so much better at handling this than me." With that statement she realized that her walls started to drop, but she really didn't have the time to think about that. "I need you to wake up Buffy. I don't think I can handle these demons without you by my side. They showed me some fucked up shit but I don't know what to believe. I have no idea what to do Buffy. I need you baby." And with that said Faith broke down and started to cry just a little bit.

"Faith?" Came a horse reply from Buffy's bed.

"B? You're awake!" It was more of a statement than a question when Faith locked her chocolate brown eyes with Buffy's hazel ones.

"Obviously. Unless of course we're just having another one of those slayer dreams."

"Maybe you should pinch me just to- OW! Damn B, I didn't get to finish my sentence."

"Yeah, well I knew where you were going so I just did it. Sue me." Buffy laughed out as Faith started rubbing her forearm where Buffy had pinched her. "At least we know we're not dreaming."

"Yeah and also that you're not as weak as I thought you would be after you've been out for awhile. Oh, I should go tell the doctor your up, he'll want to know."

As Faith got up to leave, Buffy grabbed her arm to stop her. "Faith, wait. Can we just like not do that now. I really just wanna be here alone... With you."

"Ok." Faith back peddled to her spot in the chair.

"Did you call me Buffy?"

"What?"

"Earlier, right before I woke up. I could've sworn you said Buffy."

"Oh, that. Yeah i did. You scared me there for a second and I don't know what came over me. It was a slip of the tongue."

"Oh, I thought that you called me Buffy because you loved me. Cause honestly, I feel the same way. Did I hear you call me baby too?"

_Ok, what the fuck is going on? Did B just say she loved me? How much did she hear while she was out. Damn, I knew I should've never said anything_. "Wha- Huh?" Is all Faith can manage to get out.

Buffy just looked at her and gave her a smile. Buffy knew Faith had caught what she said, she just never thought Faith would be speechless. "Faith, I know this really isn't the place to have this discussion, but if I don't I probably won't have the courage to say it... Well I heard everything you said. I heard everything you said when you were here earlier too and I realized some things when I was listening to you, I love you.

"I've been in love with you from the first time I saw you fighting that vamp in the alley. I was confused at what the feelings were and then Giles told us about the whole slayer connection so I chalked it all up to that. I didn't really stop to think about it until I heard you talking about it. I.. I think that I love you."

"No, you don't B. You can't."

"Why not, Faith? I love you. I love you!"

"You just can't! I'm no good for you and only bad things can come from this."

"What are you talking about? You love me, I love you, its not that complicated."

"It's so much more complicated than that, B. I'm gonna go get the doctor now and we can talk about this later with Giles. The demon situation that is, there is something major going down." And with that said she walked out the door.

As soon as Faith was out of the door, she gave an excited yelp. "B loves me." She simply stated, but then soon realized what that meant. "Damn B. Ya always have to do things the hard way. I'm never gonna be able to leave ya now." And with that Faith left to find the doctor. But unbeknownst to Faith, Buffy had heard every word she said.

TBC

A/N 2: So, what did ya think? I didn't plan on having Buffy tell Faith she loved her right away but that's the way the story went. Feedback would be great cause I'm writing this as I go and having trouble bringing other characters in here.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: Again I am sorry how long it's taking me to update this story. I didn't know how to start up this chapter so I just started at the obvious place. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and I hope that you like where this is going. Italics are Faith's thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After Buffy's confession, Faith couldn't bear to be anywhere near the blonde she loved. Her heart broke a millions times over because Faith new the outcome of this revelation. She didn't want to believe what that demon showed her, some part of her thought that it was just bull shitting her. But the other part, the part that believed it, was winning over her judgement. _I really wish Giles was here already._

* * *

Buffy was discharged from the hospital 2 days after she woke up, and Faith hadn't been back. Faith didn't even come to pick her up, it was Xander. Faith told him that she wanted to be home just in case Willow popped in, literally, or if Dawn showed up. She knew she was just delaying the inevitable but what was she supposed to do.

Faith knew that as soon as Buffy came through that door, she would want answers. She tried to come up with an explanation but they were all shit.

_I left because I didn't know what to do.. Shit that sounds stupid.. I was afraid.. Hell no I aint telling her that.. Maybe I should, no, the truth would kill her._

Time was running out and Faith had no idea what to do. _I'm just going to go with the flow._ Was her finally thought on the situation as she saw the front door knob turn open.

"Faith! We're home and we brought goodies." Xander's voice echoed through the house.

"Oooh! What kinda goodies?" Faith replied rushing to the door, hoping for food.

"Well, there is a certain slayer that is has some stuff in the car that you should help carry in."

Faith rushed out the door hoping to find groceries or anything food related, but all she found was Buffy and about 10 bags from the hosptial.

"Woah B, did ya go shoppin' at the gift shop?"

"No, they said that I have to do all this follow up stuff since I made a 'miraculous recovery'. Or something like that." And when she said that she did her confused Buffy face that Faith loved.

"Damn, I thought I had food."

"Well, help me carry it in, we patrol, and then we can get food." Buffy simply stated, as if nothing was wrong.

"No. You need to rest. I don't want-"

"Will everyone stop telling me what I need to do. First the doctor tells me to take it easy, then Xander tells me I should just take a week off, and now you're telling me that too. You know better than anyone how it feels to not be able to answer your calling. I feel like I may implode any second if I can't kill something." And then she does the Buffy pout, the one no one can resist.

"Fine. I cave. Just don't come crying to me when you're all sore in the morning cause you didn't relax." Faith then grabbed all ten of the bags and headed towrads the house.

"I wanna be sore in the morning for different reasons." Buffy quietly responded.

Hearing that Faith turned around and gave Buffy a confused look.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Buffy blushed.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh."

After getting everything situated and changing into patrolling attire, Faith and Buffy left the house. After hitting about 3 cemeteries and killing only 3 newby vamps. Faith was ready to call it a night.

"B, ya ready to head home?" _I wanna get out of here before she starts asking questions._

"Sure," _Whew,_ "but I think we need to talk." _Damn, almost made it._

"Look, I know what I said and-"

"I know. You're big bad Faith and you'rescared that this is just gonna end up badly, but I don't think it will. I love you and I would do anything for you. You know that. I just don't understand why you're afraid, it's just me." Buffy had a few tears running down her face, and Faith had identical ones.

_Fuck, I'm gonna screw everything up.._"B.. I have just one question for you, and I want you to seriously think about it before you answer. When you look into the future, what do you see?"

Buffy took her time like Faith asked, and right before she answered her eyes flashed a little. Faith saw this and didn't do anything until she heard Buffy's one word answer.

"You." And Faith took off.

* * *

TBC...

A/N 2: I know it's a cliff hanger but I just wanted you to read this so you guys to know that I haven't forgotten this. I think I finally know where this story is going and I promise faster updates. Please R&R cause I really want to know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** See first couple of chapters.

**A/N:** I know I said I'd update sooner but I've been busy with work. I promise I will try to update at least once every 2 weeks. If I don't, I give you the right to yell at me. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed but I really didn't know how to start this. Please R&R.

**A/N 2: **I don't own the song All The Things She Said, by Tatu. I just borrowed it.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

_Damn, why did B have to go and say that? I can't let what I see come true, It just can't happen._ Faith was replaying the nights events in her mind the whole way back to the house. _Great. The one place I know that's safe happens to be the same place B lives. Why?_ _Wait! B said she saw me. Mister Ugly said he gave both of us something. I thought I saw something flash in her eyes... Holy shit._

"B did see something! Damn it! Why do you have to keep making things so difficultI'm trying real hard to redeem myself and you got to go and throw another bump in my road!" Faith screamed towards the sky, blaming everything that had happened on the PTB.

Finding herself already at the front door, she unlocked it and ran to her room. She closed the door behind her, knowing B knew that a closed door meant no one could enter.

* * *

"What did I say? She told me she loved me and now she doesn't want to be near me! What the hell!" Buffy asked to the night sky as she was walking towards the house. "I mean she asked what I saw and I told her the truth. I really did see her. It felt like a flashback, only this was a flash forward. Man, where is Giles when I need him. I need to do some serious talking with the watcher man. But, right now I just need to take a nap and let Faith cool off."

As she reached her destination she noticed a familiar tingle that she knew was Faith. She thought Faith would have gone patrolling or something where she wouldn't have to be near Buffy. _She probably shut her door so I wouldn't come in and bug her._ Seeing she was right Buffy just walked right past Faith's room and into her own. Without changing her clothes, Buffy flopped on the bed and fell fast asleep.

_

* * *

"All the things she said running through my head, running through my head..."_

Faith awoke to someone singing. And not just any someone, it was Buffy, singing in the shower, to Tatu? _Did I wake up in some alternate reality? 'Cause B singing that song, just gives me some the chills._

"B? Are you really singing in the shower at.. Ten o'clock in the morning?" Faith yelled, surprised that she had slept so long.

"Slayer hearing's a bitch when you're on the receiving end of this kind of wake up call, isn't it?"

"All right. No more singing in the shower in the mornin' for me." Hearing the shower turn off she wondered if Buffy had forgotten about her running away from her.

As if on cue, Buffy walked through Faith's door in nothing but a towel. A towel that left nothing to the imagination.

"Faith, we still need to talk. Just because you ran yesterday doesn't mean I forgot." Buffy said sternly as she stood in Faith's doorway.

"Umm.. I know." Was all Faith could say as she found her throat suddenly dry.

"Why did you run?" _Great, she wants to talk before I even get out of bed._

"B? Ya might want to get dressed first, 'cause I can't really think when you're dressed like that." Faith finally stated letting her eyes roam over Buffy's body.

"Shit! I totally forgot the clothes part. Fine, I'm gonna change. You can do the same and eat some breakfast, but as soon as that's done we're talking." After seeing a nod, Buffy continued, "I guess it's a good thing Xander's already at work, he would be drooling all day." As Buffy walked out the room, she gave her ass a little shake. Leaving Faith in a daze for a whole minute until she realized she needed to get up and dressed.

* * *

A half an hour and 3 bowls of cereal later, Buffy and Faith were sitting in the living room, preparing themselves for the inevitable. They sat across from each other, just incase the conversation didn't go to well.

"Well B, I guess I should start." Faith stated as she was fidgeting with the fabric of her chair.

"Yup." Was the only reply Faith heard.

"Last night..."

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" A familiar voice shouted from the doorway.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N 3: Who could it be at the door. Giles? Dawn? Willow? Sorry it's short but I thought I should give you something to feed your appetite. I know it's another cliff hanger but I want you to stay interested in the story. Please tell me how I did. Feedback always welcome, good or bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **See first chapters.

**A/N:** Ok, it wasn't my fault it took me so long to update. I had this chapter all ready to go and when I went to upload it I realized that my computer didn't save the chapter and I had to rewrite the whole thing.

**A/N 2: **Do you know who the visitor is? Well if ya read it you'll find out. Please let me know how I'm doing cause I'm new writing this type of fanfiction.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" A familiar voice shouted from the doorway.

"We'll finish this later." Buffy said as she was getting ready to greet their visitor. As she was getting ready to stand their guest walked into the living room.

"There's no need to get up Buffy. I did live here for awhile, I do know my way around." Dawn stated, looking around the room and seeing the way her sister and Faith were sitting, realized that she must have interrupted something. She thought about saying something, but changed her mind, dropped her bags and ran towards her sister. Forgetting for a second that she was 19 and jumped into her sisters lap.

"Wow, Dawnie. Didn't think you'd miss me this much." It wasn't a question as much as a statement. She had missed her sister too, but this wasn't the greeting she was expecting.

"Yeah, well I missed you bitching at me." Dawn stated shyly as she slowly got out of her sisters lap. "3 months without you yelling at me was actually driving me crazy." Realizing that Faith was being too quiet, Dawn decided it was time to greet her properly too.

So as soon as she was standing, she turn around slowly, and acknowledged Faith. "Faith, how's

it hanging?"

"A little to the left, but it's all good." Faith flashed Dawn her winning smile, to which Dawn giggled at the inside joke they shared. Without hesitation, Dawn jumped into Faith's lap and hugged her really big. After the battle with the first, Dawn and Faith became really close and bonded like sisters. Buffy never really understood why they had become so close, but she was happy that her sister didn't have a grudge against Faith. Buffy is still a little jealous at how close they became, but she just shrugged it off as she went into the kitchen to get her something to drink.

"So, D. What's been going on?" Faith questioned as soon as Buffy left the room.

"Nothing really. Besides the fact that school is really boring and the only time I have fun is with And- Andy. Yep Andy, this girl from one of my classes. She's really nice and likes to party a lot and yeah I'll stop talking." Dawn realized she almost said Andrew, which would have been bad. Buffy and Faith both knew Andrew had tagged along with her to college, and Dawn knew they knew. They thought that Andrew had followed Dawn because he had a crush on her, but the truth was that Andrew wanted to feel like he could help out, and so did Dawn. So instead of going to the college that Buffy thought she was at, she was actually in England with Andrew, training to become watchers. They want to surprise Buffy next spring when they graduate and get assigned to their own slayer. Willow has also been helping Dawn out with learning some magic so she can be better equipped. That's the reason Willow's been avoiding Buffy's calls.

"Ok, I know you know, that we know Andrew is at college with you. So what's up. Y'all dating yet?"

"EWWW! No! Andrew is like my brother and he's been watching my back on a lot. I don't even see him like that but I do promise you will know everyting in time."

"I trust ya Dawnie. I do. It's just that B is worried you're gonna follow in her footsteps."

"Believe me, I won't." Dawn stated, feeling a little offended by the comment. "But speaking of my sister, did I interrupt something when I came in?"

"Yeah, ya did. But now is not the time to get into that conversation 'cause I think B's coming back."

"I hope ya didn't miss me too much while I was gone the last 5 minutes?" Buffy asked, coming back into the living room with 3 cans of pop in her hand.

"Well, hell ya! It was actually quiet for once." Faith shot at Buffy followed by Buffy's favorite smile, dimples in all.

Buffy just retaliated with a glare, and turned her attention to Dawn. "So, how's college life?"

* * *

After about an hour of hearing Dawn talk, nothing of it having to do with college, Xander came home from work. He only had to work a half of day because he knew Dawn was coming home. Xander decided that he wanted to show Dawn some of his handy work and took her out on the town, leaving Buffy and Faith to have their talk. 

"So." Faith said trying to break the silence they've found themselves in for the last 5 minutes.

"Why don't you want me?" Buffy finally asks, sounding dejected as she sat in her chair across from Faith.

"I do. I want you more than anything in the world. It's just that I don't know what's gonna happen."

"But that's why you get into relationships, to find out what will happen."

"I'm not a relationship girl B. You know that better than anyone else." Faith responded with her teeth gritted and stood up.

Not one to feel intimidated, Buffy stood up as well, getting right into Faith's face. "I remember everything you said when I was unconscious. I know how you feel why can't you just-"

Faith not being able to stand the tension anymore, took control of Buffy's mouth with her own, and began kissing her. It grew in passion once Faith realized that Buffy was kissing her back.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N 3:** So, how was it? I need to know cause I'm still not sure if this chapter came out the way I wanted it to. Please as always R&R. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: **Sadly, I still don't own the characters, but the story is mine.

**PLEASE READ:** I realized a little too late into the story that I haven't really given you any of the how's and why's of Buffy, Faith's and Xander's situation. They actually aren't alone on the Hellmouth as I made it out to be. There is a slayer school located in the middle of town, away from the Hellmouth. The potentials that helped fight the first went to other demon populated towns, while the new ones were sent to the school to learn and train. Buffy and Faith both work there, but only when they're needed and Xander is the head of his own construction company. Ex council members, the good ones, run the slayer school. The council had a secret account that Giles tapped into, that contained a bunch of money. That's why everyone doesn't really need a job. Sorry I never put this in here but I just though of it.

**A/N 2: **Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming. Pretty please. Oh, and I know that Faith seems out of character in this chapter but it'll be explained later.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The kiss that had started out with passion and lust, ended with love and promise. Neither Buffy nor Faith wanted the kiss to end, but once oxygen became an issue, they reluctanly pulled away from each other. Faith rested her forehead against Buffy's trying to regain her composure.

"Wow." was all Buffy could get out after the breathtaking kiss.

"Ditto." was Faith's only reply.

"So, what happens now?" Buffy asks, opening her eyes and staring into Faith's.

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm wicked hungry. How 'bout we get changed for patrol and head out to get some dinner." Faith asks with her trademark smile in place.

"Why Faith, are you asking me out on a date?" Buffy asked a little hopefully.

"Well, I guess you can see it that way."

"Oh, ok." Buffy said a little dejected.

"It's a date B."

"Dibs on the shower." Buffy stated as she raced up to the shower.

"Just save me some hot water!"

"Like you'll need it!"

"Damn, she knows me better than I thought."

* * *

After Buffy and Faith had finished getting ready, it only took Faith 10 minutes after getting out of the shower, it took Buffy nearly one hour to get ready, it was already dark. Xander and Dawn came home during Buffy's wardrobe crisis and Dawn helped her out. Neither Xander nor Dawn knew why Buffy was being so picky about patrol clothes, but they decided to not ask any questions.

"C'mon B! It's already dark and I wanna patrol sometime this century!"

"I'm coming! I'm just putting on my shoes!" After about 2 minutes, Buffy finally emerged from her room and walked down the stairs. What Faith saw, took her breath away.

"Wow B, you look damn fine to be going out of patrol."

"Well, I thought I'd look nice for ya. You don't look to bad yourself, F."

"Ya, ya. Let's get going before the baddies decided to take over the town."

"Ok."

* * *

Faith insisted that they take her Harley, and Buffy didn't want to make Faith mad, so she agreed and hopped on the back. Since there was patrolling to do afterwards, so Buffy figured that they were gonna eat at a place close to the hottest demon spots. Buffy was a bit surprised when Faith went the opposite direction and headed towards the edge of town.

Once they had parked outside a little French restaurant, Buffy wanted to find out why they went all the way out here to eat.

"No offense or anything, but why are we all the way out here when there is a chinese restaurant right across the street from the demons hangout?"

"None taken. But, if memory serves me correct, you said this was your favorite place to eat."

All Buffy could do was smile and nod as she realized that Faith had actually remembered she said that. That was over a year ago when they decided they wanted to find out what all the restaurants were like.

"C'mon. Let's eat so I can kick some demon ass." As Faith said this, she took ahold of Buffy's hand and they walked into _Bon Appetite._

* * *

After they shared a great meal together, Faith paid with the monthly check she got from the "council", they drove back into town to kick some ass. 

"Well B, it's kinda a slow night." Faith stated as they walked through the fifth cementery of the evening. They haven't even seen one vampire.

"Yeah, this is nothing like Sunny Hell."

"Well I think that was an actual Hellmouth, this seems more like a Hellhole, like a pin hole, and I realize now I should think before I speak." Faith realizing how stupid the comment was.

"Actually, I thought it was funny."

"You're justbeing nice. Which is good because I could make you walk home if you upset me."

"You wouldn't!" Buffy exclaimed, hoping Faith was just joking.

"Oh, I would," Faith claimed as she walked closer to Buffy, "Or, I could do something else." She stated as she grabbed Buffy around the waist.

"Like w-what?" Buffy stuttered as their lips became only inches apart.

"Well I was gonna show ya, but it looks as though we have an audience." And just like that, the moment was lost, and both slayers got into slaying position.

"Ya ready B?"

"Always." And with that the slayers charged full force at the group of 7 vampires that though they had a midnight snack.

* * *

The drive home was silent, the only sounds were that of the bike. Both slayers were still reeling over the fight, and Faith was finding it difficult to drive with Buffy wrapping her arms tighter around Faith's waist.

Once they got inside, neither wanted the date to end. So Buffy decided to take charge of the situation.

"Faith, I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too."

"And I don't know about you, but I don't want this night to end. So how about a sleepover? You can come and sleep in my room and we can stay up all night watching movies?"

"I would love to," Faith started, "but you know how I get after slaying and I don't think it would be wise to let me sleep in the same room as you. I don't want anything to happen that might ruin this." She said as she pointed between the two of them.

Buffy, a little upset, put on a brave face and stated that it was ok.

"Thanks for understanding." Faith said and grabbed ahold of Buffy and gave her a breath taking kiss. "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Yeah." Was all Buffy could get out as she watched Faith walk up the stairs and straight into her room. Shaking herself out of her daze, she followed Faith upstairs and headed into her own room.

* * *

The next morning, Faith awoke with a start. _Did I ask B on a date. Shit, why would I do that. I'm not ready to handle what can possible happen. I wasn't even aware of what I was doing last night. I need to call G-man._ Faith's thoughts were cut short asa tray entered her room followed shortly by a blonde. 

"Hey sleepy-head. I didn't know if you were gonna be up yet." Buffy said as she walked into the room carrying in the tray.

"I am now. What's up B?"

"I made you breakfast." Looking down up at the tray and back up again at Faith's eyes, Buffy continued, "Well not so much as made breakfast as I put cereal and milk in a bowl together, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Of course B! This is so awesome! I can't believe you did this for me?"

"Well, I wanted to show you that I really had a good time last night."

"About that, I need to tell ya something."

"Oh." Buffy said a little less perky as usual.

"I had a great time," Faith started and Buffy seemed to perk up a bit, "but it wasn't me. It was but it was like I wasn't in control of my actions. God, this is hard to explain."

"I think I know what you mean. It happened to me last night too. It was like I just couldn't take control of my actions."

"Yeah."

"I think a call to Giles is in order cause I don't think it's a coincidence."

"Sounds like a plan B." Faith stated as she started eating some of her cereal that Buffy had brought her. "So, what are your plans today?"

"Well, I have to go to the school and get looked at to make sure everything with me is of the good. They wanted me to go there instead of staying in the hospital, but ya know."

"Yeah, so when ya gotta go."

"Now. I wanted to see you before I left though. I probably won't be back 'til dinner so I guess I'll see ya then?"

"Of course." She said as Buffy got closer to her bed and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Bye."

"See ya B." And with that, Buffy left Faith alone to be with her thoughts. Which Faith really hated.

TBC**

* * *

A/N 3:** Do you think it was rushed? It felt rushed. Oh well. Tell me what ya think, even if you thought it sucked.


End file.
